Annabeth's Otherworld
by MotherTruckerInc
Summary: A crossover of Coraline and P.J. What happens when the key Coraline threw away comes back to Annabeth? This could be harder than any quest she's ever done.Okay, I guess it's set after Coraline, a while after The Last Olympian, sound good? Edit: Sorry for all these grammar mistakes,bleh,im working on it.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth discovered the door a little while after they made , Percy, and Grover decided to rent out a flat for a few days while they thought over some was a rainy day,which made the flat cold and damp all worst part was,there was no heat.  
"I can't take this," Grover bleated one morning whilst Percy made blue was so sudden and loud it caused Percy to scream like a little choked on her orange Grover laughed a little,laughs were rare these days,this whole house seemed to have a gloomy aura.

_LINEBREAK WOOT_

When Annabeth had gone downstairs to visit Mrs. Spink, an old aging woman who seemed to be losing weight at an alarming rate, despite the friendly greeting and happy dogs that jumped on Annabeth's lap,the feeling only dimmed some.

"My dear old gal, April,passed a few weeks ago," The lady said sadly as she bustled around the cramped kitchen making tea.

"We were in show business together,we were quite the sent flowers and chocolates hoping to win us over." She gestured to a theater poster hanging across the placed a cup and saucer in front of Annabeth ,the tea was sipped half-heartedly.

"This whole house is gloomy."Annabeth said aloud.

"Oh,yes,dear.." paused,"A few years back,I knew a very brave girl."She began."She had an odd name I cannot recall."  
"Uh,"Annabeth said.

"Oh,yes,very odd that girl ,she got rid of an 's been gone for many years...I think...Here, take this."She passed Annabeth a stone with a hole through it. "

"A wishing stone,"Annabeth had gotten one for 3.00$ at a couldn't recall what she had wished for,but she knew it was a piece of she put it in her pocket.

"It helped her,hold onto it."Mrs. Spink said.

"Okay,"Annabeth said."Thanks for the tea."  
She had exited and went back to the flat.

_LINEBREAK WOOT_

((Annabeth's POV))

"Let's go on a walk."Grover said suddenly."I hate it in here."

"But...what about the oatmeal?" Percy said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and laughed."Come on Seaweed Brain, we'll just heat it up."

We walked out the door."Oh,wait" I said. "Let me go get something"

Grover sighed and tapped his hoof impatiently. I came out a minute later with the wishing stone and put it in my pocket.I had no idea why.I just felt I needed it.

"Oh,boy."Grover said excitedly,"Look at all this land!"

We walked to a garden center,with a few flowers still blooming. It was large and very mysterious. I loved it. I could tell it was once a beautiful place. It still was, little and broken, but still beautiful.

"Look at this wood," I mumbled,"I can't tell how old it is, but it's held up a long time."

"Hey,let's go over there!" Percy called. I looked up, he was pointing to some woods.

Most unwillingly, I followed the two troublemakers. But I wish I hadn' I wouldn't of had to go through the ordeal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N is..is that how you make an author note?I ,thanks for whoever is reading,i hope you thing i checked over this chapter before posting it,because the last one was so riddled with errors it made me want to die...ENJOY! **

We walked through the woods,there were no monsters,which i found weird,but it was a nice change.

We came out in a little overgrown was fenced off a mile away,in the middle was a little boarded up well looking ,by the way,Percy would have totally fallen in if there were no the center board was a little hole.

"Go get a pebble," Percy asked.

"Grover go get a pebble."I got one and threw it to Percy.

Percy laid down on the board and dropped it throught the hole,then quickly put his ear to it.  
"1..2...3.." He counted, "36..37..38"

Finally he must of heard a splash because he got up with his eyebrows raised."Wow,that's deep."  
We all kinda stood there looking at it like it was a monster.

"L-Let's go back..."Grover stammered.

We all silently agreed,and headed towards the ,as i walked back,something caught my eye and i turned back and stared at the well.

_That was NOT there before..._

Sticking in the hole of the middle board,was a black must've tried summoning the water,and the key got stuck there by chance.  
Now,being a child of Athena,i don't usually go around picking up random keys,but...As much as I knew I shouldn't pick it up,i just did.I know it's terribly cliche,but it was calling me.

"Annabeth?"I heard Percy call.

I bit my lip,and snatched the was cold and soon as we got inside i threw it in the drawing room,a room we only peeked in.I didn't want anything to do with it.

Oh why did I pick up that key?


End file.
